Perfect
by Titled Heart
Summary: Perfect. Perfect. Perfect. He had to know it, feel it, BE it. If only for him. Despite the weight it put on himself, he had to be perfect for him. Jarlos Three-shot
1. Part One

_Okay, so this is something new. I'm trying my hand, for the first time, at...Jarlos. It's weird, and awkward. But I don't think it's too terrible. There are three drabbles that are connected, so each is going to be a separate chapter. And all three will be posted over the next three days._

_And, of course, this is dedicated to the wonderful XChemicalXFallXPanicX. This was present #2 that she knew basically nothing about besides that I was writing it. X3 _

_

* * *

_

"_God, you're perfect."_

Those gasped words gave the taller brunette pause, almost cringing at the terrible word that had slipped from his boyfriend's mouth. Even if it had been said in the throes of passion, he couldn't help the sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. And though their post-orgasmic glow was usually spent trading words of love and sweet kisses, James felt the need to just roll away silently, pulling his boxers from the haphazard pile next to the bed.

"_Baby?"_

James forced himself to turn back to those chocolate eyes that were looking at him with so much confusion, bordering hurt. His acting skills came in handy as he masked his own uncomfortableness that usually was never associated with the shorter boy.

"_Yeah, Carlos?"_ Casual. That's how he would have to play it off.

"_Uh-um, where are you going?"_ He could see Carlos trying his hardest not to make a big deal out of the deviation from their normal routine. And despite his own disappointment, he appreciated the younger boy's attempt.

"_Shower."_

And he could see how his cavalier delivery left the Latino looking a little forlorn as he made his way into their connected bathroom. But he needed a moment to himself. That word was burning in his brain and he couldn't handle the sudden up rise of emotions that came with it.

And as he leaned his forearms against the shower wall in front of him with the warm water cascading down his back, he felt the insane urge to hit something. How could two syllables affect him so terribly?

Now he had to try harder.


	2. Part Two

_Ah, yes, and so it already begins. I know I said I post one chapter a day, but yesterday was one of those times that my head hit the pillow as soon as I got off work. And since I had to work both jobs yesterday AND I'm sick as hell, it just wasn't gonna happen. But I dragged myself out of bed, stuffy nose and sore throat and all, to post this. And judging by the two reviews I got, I'm guessing not many people are fans of Jarlos being the main focus couple of a story. Oh well, this is for Jakii anyways, and it's complete, so why not! Okay, done delusionally rambling. Part two!_

_

* * *

_

It was all over the tabloids. One opportune photo at the beach. Just a simple picture of two boys strolling along the coast line holding hands. And the speculations had begun. James almost wanted to laugh, because not but a few minutes before that, they had shared a pretty raunchy kiss as James came back to the large picnic blanket, soaked through and through. Yeah, if they had really been as "lucky" as they claimed in the article accompanying the photo, they would've caught _that_ much more telling occurrence. Yeah, he almost wanted to laugh.

Except they weren't supposed to be so obvious. That had been one of their stipulations. They could be together, but it had to be kept under wraps.

And now everything seemed to be ruined.

Except it wasn't. With a few well placed exclusive interviews, things seemed to be moving along much smoother than before.

And again, James felt that _unbearable_ weight being placed upon his broad shoulders once more.

"_He's perfect. That's just the only way to describe him."_ Despite his love for the shorter boy's husky voice, the words were almost like a shot to his chest. In the general vicinity of his heart.

He smirked at the interviewer, alert and aware of every camera that was aimed in his general direction. And backstage afterward, he left a very confused Carlos in his wake as he stormed to his dressing room, all but disappearing from the studio. Then he ignored the phone calls and texts he received after for a few hours. Still steaming at the ears as the afternoon sun disappeared.

But then...the guilt came tumbling down on him. So when he curled around his boyfriend that night, still a little tipsy from the beers he had swiped from Buddha Bob's tool box, he made sure he lived up to that dreaded "p" word multiple times.

Because he would do anything for Carlos, he loved him. So he had to be perfect, just for him.


	3. Part Three

_Last part! And I'm making this quick before I go into work for the second time today. :P And really, I hate the ending, so I may work on it again later and change it, but I'm not sure. Thanks for all the alerts! _

_

* * *

_

"_I'm feeling...corn dogs."_ James smiled, looking at the other three boys for their opinion. Dinnertime was a serious matter, especially for a group of teenaged boys.

Carlos looked up at him in awe, a sweet smile on his face, before he turned to the other two. _"Don't I just have the most perfect boyfriend ever?"_

James' eyes slid shut and he breathed out a tortured sigh, his jaw clenching tight. Every other minute the small Latino seemed to find some way to use that word to describe him. The pressure was way too much.

He stomped from the room with slumped shoulders, closing the door to his bedroom softly behind him, resisting the urge to slam it with enough force to convey his overly exacerbated emotions. His hands ran through his hair a few times, his fingers periodically clenching the strands.

"_James?"_ Carlos stood before him, his body partially hidden behind the door. James smiled sardonically at him. _"What's going on, baby?"_

James breathed deeply through his nose. _"Nothing. Everything is just __**perfect**_._"_ He spat sarcastically, ignoring the way the Latino's face dropped coincided with the drop in his stomach.

Carlos slowly pulled the rest of his body into the room, softly shutting the door behind him and clicking the lock in place. _"What is going on with you lately?"_

James bit the side of his lip, more to keep himself from spitting out the venom that had flowed to the tip of his tongue than anything. _"What could you possibly mean?"_ He bit out, his teeth gritting together in annoyance.

A look of shock passed over the Latino's face as he leaned against the door and James silently cursed himself for letting his irritation show. _"I...I just uh-"_ Carlos coughed in discomfort. _"You just seem different lately."_

His perfectly sculpted jaw clenched as his anger flared up and he stood from his bed. _"Different? You mean not __**perfect**__, right? That's what the problem is, I'm not __**perfect**__ enough for you, am I?"_ His fists clenched again, his knuckles popping and crackling loudly. Carlos looked taken aback, glancing between his boyfriend's angry face and the hands that kept twitching and popping. James could read the confusion clearly on his face, but through the haze of anger he found he didn't care as much as he normally would.

The Latino's mouth opened and closed silently a few times, looking like a fish out of water, gasping for air.

"_James."_ Carlos hesitated and James saw the indecision play out on his face before he took a deep breath and turned those heart breaking puppy-dog eyes on him. _"I don't understand what's going on. I love you. And no matter what, you're perfect to me."_ He swallowed thickly and bit the inside of his lip. _"I didn't mean to pressure you or put any stress on you. I just...thought...that hearing me say you're perfect would make you happy."_ He paused again as his shoulders slumped lower than James had ever seen them. _"I'm sorry."_ And the shaky voice in which those two words were said cut through the haze faster than a bullet from a gun.

James closed his eyes as he berated himself. _"No, baby. I'm sorry."_ He rasped out, passing a hand over his face as he let out a deep breath. _"I just...I guess I let it get to me. And I'm so so sorry."_ He reached out and pulled the shaking, shorter boy into his arms. He pressed kisses into the coconut smelling hair beneath his nose and let the guilt and relief wash over him. Just knowing that Carlos was calling him that because he loved him, not that he was placing him on a pedestal, it took a huge weight from his body.

They fell onto the bed together and James made up for every insecurity and angry outburst that he had hurt Carlos with in the past few months. He would always be striving to maintain that _perfect_ image his boyfriend seemed to want to staple to him, but it was alright. Because he knew he loved him, and James would do anything for him.


End file.
